


Love at Starcourt

by hipxhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Battle of Starcourt (Stranger Things), Canon Compliant, How it should have been, ready to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipxhop/pseuds/hipxhop
Summary: Rewrote the last part of 3x08.Joyce apologies for standing Hopper up and feelings are shared in a Russian Base.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jopper - Relationship, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Love at Starcourt

**Author's Note:**

> Just because we thought it should've been slightly different.  
> I want to thank @TheDoctorStark on Twitter for writing this with me.  
> I love you.

**Russian Base 9:04pm**

Their silence lay heavy in the air after Murray had departed from the trio. Jim cradling the assault rifle in his hands in one corner of the room. While Joyce sat alone on the steps. It was odd that they were suddenly complacent with silence after the past few days of arguing. Then it came, suddenly and catching Jim off guard, “I’m sorry,” Joyce states with empathy clear in her tone.

He’s caught up in his thoughts about the Russian’s base, about Larry the slimy mayor keeping this from him, the kids, but now Joyce’s abrupt apology pulls him from his thoughts and back to reality. It’s almost comical how his confused expression looks, mouth open, wide eyes focused on her. Hopper looked like a fish out of water. It’s what makes Joyce understand why she loves the big lug, Hawkins’ chief. Jim crosses the room in a few strides. The strap of the rifle sliding off his shoulder as he positions it in between his legs while he seats himself next to Joyce. Inhaling sharply Jim gives his own confession. “Don’t be. It was a date - I should have told you that.” His posture stiffens slightly at his own confession and the possible reaction from Joyce. Hopper was unaware how this conversation would go, how it could change them and leave them in the end. He was fearing for another loss yet again.

Joyce senses this uneasiness from Jim. She acknowledges how difficult it is to express his feelings, his thoughts. It’s difficult and she had sensed this fear in the lab the very same fear she could feel he felt now. Reaching out Joyce took one of Hopper’s hands in hers and laced her fingers through his, to make clear she was listening to everything he said. “I thought maybe if we went out that **maybe** you wouldn’t leave. It’s wishful thinking on my end, I know, but I don’t want to lose you. Not when...I love you. I just thought that that was my last chance, I got angry, stupid and selfish. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone I love again.”

Jim emphasized this feeling when he squeezed her hand gently. The smile she gave him brought assurance this his confession wouldn’t bring on backlash or create more awkwardness in its wake. Joyce understood Jim better than anyone. It’s why she had grown fond of their relationship. It was comforting to have someone who she could talk to easily without the fear of judgement. Although he had been a pain in the past few days she was capable of seeing his attitude was brought on by fear. The same fear that prevented her from reciprocating any feeling or giving him the idea that she was ready for a relationship. Another one that could possibly ruin their close relationship. She loved him. She always has. But she’d always been so scared to lose him.

Joyce squeezed his hand before letting go. She awkwardly stared at the floor. “I-I’m still sorry, Hop. Not only for you, but for myself too. I really wanted to come, but my mind was playing tricks with me. I’m so scared to let people close to me, for obvious reasons. And I think my mind got in the way of my heart.” She looked back at him to see his watery smile. His eyes staring at her like he could see right trough her. That was her sign to keep going. “I love you, Jim. I really do. But I’m just scared to lose you. Like I seem to lose every person I love.” Joyce started crying, and before she could wipe away her tears, she felt his warm hands. “You are not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere. I promise”, he said with a lump in his throat. “We’re gonna get out of here. And after that, I’ll never leave your side again. Ever.” Joyce leaned into his touch before an awkward silence fell onto them.

Joyce sat back and started thinking about how she could make this up to him. After everything he said, she just felt more guilty. She imagined him sitting on a table at Enzo’s, stressing out and thinking about what he’d have to say to keep her in Hawkins. A little sigh brought her back into the real world. “Hop”, she said softly. He turned his head with a soft look on his face. “Yeah?” She couldn’t keep the grin of her face. “If we do make it out of here, we deserve to celebrate right?” She saw how Hop’s eyebrows frowned in confusion. “Yeah... yeah we do.” She shuffled closer to him and looked right into his eyes. “I heard Enzo’s is pretty good. Wh-what do you say? Friday, 7pm?”

Hop didn’t move. Did he hear that right? Was she asking him on a date, like a REAL date? “I-uh. Yes. Of course, yes.” He said with a big smile. He knew Joyce was unpredictable, but this time she really caught him of guard. “Good”, was her only answer. His smile grew even bigger until he thought about his last time at Enzo’s. “But there’s one thing”, he said in a serious way. Joyce looked up to him with a scared look on her face. “What is it?” She started panicking. “Yeah... maybe we’ll have to choose another restaurant. I don’t think they’ll be happy to see me again.” Jim humored to lighten the mood, a smile making its way on his lips. She felt the panic move her body in an instant. “You’re such an idiot.” She gave him her biggest smile possible and put her head on his shoulder. Hop felt his heart warm and put his head on hers. “Yeah. I am. Your idiot.” They knew they still had a long way to go, but they were sure they’ll have each other in the end.

**Russian Base 9:45pm**

Fear coursed through Joyce. She thought he was gone. Forever. She was standing on the platform. Sobbing, crying, on the verge of a breakdown. “Joyce.” She turned around and saw Hopper running towards her, taking her in his arms. “Hop. You—I—I thought you were dead.” “Shh. I’m right here.” He heard the Russians coming closer to find an escape and find the culprits. “We really have to leave now”, he said while taking her hand and running away. Everything happened quickly, but the only thing Joyce knew is that she’d never let that hand go. Not again. Their surroundings were a blur as Hopper pulled them through the basement and out of the mall, they made it out to the parking lot.

**Parking lot 10:01pm**

She felt anxiety boiling up, the state of shock overwhelming Joyce. Her heartbeat was felt and heard pounding against her chest that it blocked out the noise around her until Hopper squeezed her hand. His dark blue eyes staring into hers. He knew something was going on. “Joyce, we made it. You’re safe. Breathe.” He saw how Joyce’s eyes began to water until her tears fell freely. He took her in her arms bridal style and started looking for a doctor. His own fear revealed in his panicked state. Joyce tried to talk to him, but no words were found in her state. “I’m gonna bring you to a doctor, honey. You’ll be alright.” He saw how she gave him a little smile before focusing on her breathing again. The EMTs noticed the pair and came running with a stretcher. Hopper didn’t want to leave her side, until they informed him that she was going to be alright.

“Mom?” He heard the familiar voice. Will came running down, El following closely behind. “You were supposed to keep her safe”, Will shouted, focusing on the Chief of Police. “Easy, kid. She’s gonna be alright. I promise.” Will saw the tears in Hop’s eyes. “Hey, **I promise** ”, he repeated before taking Will and El in a bear hug. Will didn’t see the hug coming, but then he realized Hopper was scared. He always knew his mom was important to him as well, but now he saw clearly how much she really meant to him. With Hopper’s restricting hug Will put his arm around Jim, clutching at the material of the Russian uniform he still wore. The dark green suit similar to the one he caught a glimpse of Joyce wearing.

Joyce woke up, not sure where she was or how she had gotten into the vehicle. She saw the droplets of rain hitting against the window and then noticed she was in an ambulance. She didn’t want to be there. “Why am I here? Where are my kids? Where’s Hopper?” The last thing she remembered was Hopper taking her hand to run away. “Easy, ma’am. You’re okay. You have some bleeding. Your family is waiting outside.” She felt relief at the mention of her family; her boys were fine. Among them her thoughts went to El and Hopper as well. They were okay, She smiled.

Hopper stood outside with Will, El and the other kids. He had told them what had happened and nobody wanted to leave their side. Hopper tried to be strong, but he was lost in his own thoughts. They finally talked about their feelings, they finally decided to try. They were finally going on a date. After all this time. “She’ll be okay, dad”, El stated firmly. The tears in his eyes found their way back again. She just called him dad for the first time. “I know, kid. I know.” El looked up at him and took his hand. “I love you. And she does too.” His expression softened at his daughter’s words. He knew Joyce loved him, she told him. But now he was just scared she’d forgotten about their talk. He was scared to fall in old habits and ignore their feelings again. He didn’t want that. They had been through enough. He was ready for his life beside her.

The doors of the ambulance opened. Jim’s head snapped upwards at the sight of Joyce’s small figure emerging from the doorway. He was on his feet before he could process any feeling of relief seeing Joyce was okay. She was helped down and into Hopper’s arms once more. She looked up at him with a loving smile. Her hand found his and her other hand found its way to the back of his neck. “I waited long enough for this”, she said before guiding his head to hers and kissing him on the lips softly. “I love you so much, Horowitz. Please don’t leave.” She saw the tears in his eyes and wiped them away. “I’m not going anywhere without you, Hop.” This time Hop’s lips found their way to Joyce’s. Another passionate kiss shared between the two. Rain falling around them on the scene of chaos they found peace with one another.


End file.
